Pack Choice
by Countrygirl1985
Summary: This is XxCoraxX story. Bella goes to save Edward but leaver him there on her way back She phases.She is related to Sam and Jared but they dont know when she goes to Sam he bands her from the rez.What will she do?Will she choose Jacob?Mix of 2 storys.
1. Chapter 1

_**PACK CHOICE**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Its been 6 months since E-E- __**he**__ left me in the woods._

_**Flashback . . .**_

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. _

_"Why now? Another year " _

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." _

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace._

_Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. _

_He stared back coldly_

.

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we ," I whispered. _

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. _

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak. _

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you." _

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you." _

_"Where you are is the right place for me." _

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging._

_"You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly. _

_"What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" _

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." _

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay " _

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me. _

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out ofme somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care,Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouthtwisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder like theliquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. _

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

_"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placedin that order. _

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were liketopaz hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yetnowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken_

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded._

_It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn'tmake any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way._

_But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. BecauseI'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." _

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me,trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this." _

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. Healready had. _

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had noargument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. _

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again. _

_"If... that's what you want." _

_He nodded once. _

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck. _

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said. _

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face inresponse. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serenemask._

_"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming. _

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" _

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs care of yourself for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered. _

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last timeyou'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. _

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." _

_"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking. _

_"Well" he hesitated for a short second "I won't forget. But my kind... we're very easilydistracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes. _

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

**End of Flashback . . .**

_I was as Jake and the Pack put in a 'Zombie' mode but slowly Jake made me better the whole in my chest didnt feel so painful it wouldnt disappear completely but it was less noticeable._

_Two weeks after Jake phased and some help I figured out what they was not happy about that and he confirmed my suspitions by phasing into a horse sized silver wolf infront of me when I had a go at Sam for changing him not realizing that he wasnt the blame Paul laughed when I said He wont tell me because hes scared of made me angry and I slapped him that pissed him of and he phased._

_So ever since then I hang out with the is still my best friend,Embry is still that funny kid and is my friend unlike Paul who still dosnt like me and is ok around me cause of Sam and Jake, then theres Sam and Jared its weird we're friends but I feel this bond between us I havent mentioned it before but i'm positive they feel it says its like we balance each other the human side of them that is._

_So here I am running the the crowed in Volturre, Italy hoping to stop __**him**__ from exposing himself to humans wich shall lead him to be killed._

_Oh God its 12 o'clock where is __**he**__?There he his."Edward!"I shout but he doesnt hear me.__**He**__ takes his top off.I start to run towards.I got to him."Edward you dont have to kill yourself because you thought i was."I told him, before he could answer I turned around and started walking off.I didnt know what I was doing but I knew I didnt love Edward the same way I once I have to find some way of getting back home._

_I exited the city and started walking along the side of the road to the next city where the Airport fall came and I found an old shed I got in there to sleep for the I got comfortable I started to think about the was going to kill himself because he thoughgt I was didnt care about me so why would he do that?I realised that the more I thought about it the more angrier I got, after a while I beacame so angry that I started to shake._

_"Ahh!"An excruciating pain came through my whole body and heat came up my spine then it was gone.I sighed in reliefe but it sounded more like a animal huff.I looked down and where my hand are meant to be I saw paws!I mean freaking PAWS! I let out a whine of shock out started to freak out._

_How could I be a werewolf I mean i'm not even I calmed down I remebered what Jake said to how they changed back you have to calm down clear your head and think of being human.I started to feel the heat again in my thing you know im lying on the floor naked.I look around for anything to wrap around me, I found some clothes hanging on the wall there clean so I put the on.I decided that when i get home I'll go to Sam and ask my dad if i have any Queluite blood in I went into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time. _

_I woke up the next morning cleaned myself up as best as I could, and started walking again.A car was coming so I stuck my thumb out and he stopped ."Hey excuse me but I dont suppose you could take me to the Airport if your heading that way, please?" I asked him."Um, dont you have the person that brought you here?"He asked me." you dont want to I can get someone else too."I answered but before I could turn around he said"Why don't you get in and ill take you hmm." I smiled at him as a thankyou._

_Once we got to the Airport I thanked him and as I was getting out he handed me some money."Here take this it should get you home dont worry money is'nt a problem for me."He said.I got back in and hugged him saying."Thank you so much"._

_Once I got in the Airport I got a flight to Seattle and still had enough money for a taxi to Forks to phone Dad and get something to eat.I phoned dad telling him I was fine and that I should be home tomorrow and that I was to a toilet and got cleaned as I finished buying something to eat and drink I had to board the Airplane. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: It may be a few days till I have finished the next chapter I apparently have an attitude so I have been banned from my lap top several times thankfully its each problem banned for an hour.**

**ok here it is.**CHAPTER 2BPOVUrgh! Boy was this flight fun. Note the sarcasm. This wolf hearing is annoying I could hear everything and I mean everything, every heartbeat every snore every whine but worst was the engines I was right next to the wings. I am surprised I don't have a migraine! Once I get home see dad I am gonna have to go in the woods and phase maybe go for a run then go to SamBut here I am getting of the plane. As soon as I step out of the plane I'm hit with a sickly sweet smell its like bleach weird thing is my wolf tells me its a day or so old and it doesn't smell as strong as Jake told me. I look around the Airport, then I look in the woods that's behind us once I'm off the plane and who to I find The One And Only CULLENS. I told Edward he should move on because I have. They look at me confused that's when I notice I'm shaking I can't help but growl. People turn and look at me I look down and say "Pardon me, sorry." They turn around and continue I have stopped shaking thank goodness I glare at the Cullen's and go into the Airport thankfully I don't have to wait to collect luggage seeming as I didn't bring clothes with me so I just go outside. Surprise surprise there's the Cullen's with their expensive cars. I stop immediately and glare at them of course Emmett being the silly one doesn't notice the tension and shouts." Bella! I missed you sis." As he starts walking to me he stops and wrinkles his nose the same time his scent hits me and I wrinkle my nose. God its awful, wait I know that smell its the same smell as when I was leaving the Airplane they must of landed here yesterday and waited for me to arrive.

Emmett breaks my train of thought when he asks" Bella what's that awful wet dog smell I smell coming off you?" I can't help but feel angry and reply "What's that awful bleach smell coming of you?" The Cullen's gasp and stare at me. I start to get annoyed at the stares just as I'm about to turn around and get a cab I see Carlisle face turn from shock to realization as he realizes what I am. He comes to me and stick his hand out to feel my hand an inch or two away he look at me and I nod. He touches me for a second before gasping the same time as me his touch is so cold to me now it's like it hurts. Carlisle asks to low for a human but loud enough for me and his family to hear. "You phased into a werewolf didn't you?" I stare at him for a second shock before I answer low enough for him and the rest to hear only. "Yes last night not that has anything to do with you." They gasp as I turned around but its not that that stops me in my tracks its the amount of gasps there was 3 more. I slowly turn around and what I see shocks me for a second it was Jake Quil and Embry. There looking at me with shock but they recover when I start running to them. But I don't get far before I feel a freezing hand stopping me on my arm I turn around and see its Edward looking at me with disgust and asks me. "What are you doing running to them Bella? Its me you should be running to. "That just makes me angry how can he expect me to go running to him after everything he did? He leaves me in the woods saying I was just a distraction to keep him from being bored that he and his family never loved me and that he it was an act then when he thinks I'm dead he goes and tries to kill himself because he can't live in a world that I don't live in AND I tell him that he doesn't have to feel guilty about what happens to me that he should move on like I finally did. That just makes me angry and I start to shake and I growl to him. "Edward let go off me now before I rip your head off and burn your sparkly ass to hell!" He lets go of me in shock and I hear Quil say. "Go Bella!" Embry says "Guess its rubbing off on you hanging out with us Bella." I look at him and smile and Jake says "Oh Bella stop it your gonna kill me!" while he was laughing that made Quil and Embry start laughing I chuckle and run to Jake and hug him so hard that he cant breathe then I go and hug Quil and I'm done I hear growling behind me and the guys start growling too, so I turn around and see Edward is a few feet away growling at us. I start to growl while Edward orders me "Bella come here now! We are going home" When he finishes saying that he tries to grab me but I move out the way and growl louder and say to him. "Don't you dare order me about you have absolutely no right. And I am most certainly Not going home with you or your family. My family we'll take me home. I don't want to see you again in my life I don't love you Edward. You left me in the woods saying you didn't love me and that I should move on. And guess what I have, I have a new family the best brothers I could ask for" I turn to Quil and Embry and smile at them and they grin back at me then I turn and continue" and the bestest friend in the world and you know what he might even be more than that" I turn to Jake and smile my best smile at him and he returns my Jacob smile "I'll make exceptions to keep in contact to the rest of your family, if you want an excuse to why I don't want to see you anymore open up Alice's e-mail account and see all the daily e-mails I sent to her knowing she won't read them" I turn to Emmett "Emmett you'll always be the big teddy bear of a brother I always wanted and nothing will change that and I hope we can still see each other in the future" I turn to Carlisle and Esme "You will always be like parents to me, I hope you understand" They nod I look at Esme and ask with my eyes if I can hug her and she nods I walk up to her ignoring the growls I'm getting from the guys and hug Esme tight while whispering so only she can hear "I love you I always will don't you forget that" She whispers back. "I love you too and don't you forget that if you need anything any thing at all let me know and I'll be there" I nod and let go I look at Carlisle and he hugs me I whisper the same thing and he answers to me. " I love you too we understand" I nod then I turn to Rosalie "I don't know why you didn't like me but I hope at some point we could be friends and look after Emmett for me your the only one that can keep him in his place" We laugh at that and she replies to me which shocks me a bit " I'd like that too Bella and don't worry Emmett will do as he's told or he'll have a angry Vamp and Wolf to deal with " you could see Emmett swallow while we laugh. Then I turn to Jasper " Jasper knowing you you probably beat yourself up and didn't listen to anyone about what happened on my birthday, but I want you to know that I didn't blame you for a single second you have to deal with your blood lust and everyone else's. And I hope we can have the friendship that I have wanted with you and to stop feeling guilty OK?" He nods at me and says " Thank you Bella you don't know what it means to me that you don't blame me" I nod and ask " May I? You don't have to worry now that I'm a werewolf!" We chuckle and he nods and I go up to him and hug him and he hugs me I whisper "You should give you self more credit then you do" to him. He nods at and lets me go. Now its Alice's turn" Alice you are still my best friend and I hope we can visit each other often and I am hoping you will stay a few days cause I am gonna need to go shopping since I have phased but now I can fight back so its not going to be all your picking" she pouts but she's excited to go shopping with me again as she answers "Fine but its going to be so much fun!" I go and hug her and say good bye to the Cullen's and go back to the guys.**Hey guys im sorry it took me so long to update but I couldn't figure out how to add a new chapter but thanks to the help of countrygirl1985 I figured it out. I should have a new chapter up in less then two weeks but to do that I need at least 5 reviews. I would also like you to read a story called Secrets form countrygirl1985 and answer her question at the end also if you like my story then you'll LOVE her other story that's still in progress The New Pack you'll find that my story is familiar**


End file.
